


A Drop in the Ocean

by mihomi98



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihomi98/pseuds/mihomi98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany wants Santana back more than anything, but anytime she tries to speak to the girl, Santana acts like she doesn't exist. Perhaps a song will change her mind. Brittana, spoilers for "Sexy".</p><p>Repost from fanfiction.net. Written in 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop in the Ocean

_Of course I love you, and I'd totally be with you if it wasn't for Artie… if we ever break up, and I'm lucky enough that you're still single, I'm totally yours. Proudly so._

Santana bit her lip as tears started to roll down her cheeks, just like they had done every single night in the last month since she told Brittany of her feelings for her. It had been one agonizing, grueling month since Santana had even  _spoken_ to the dancer, and it was slowly killing her. She missed the girl more than she had ever missed anything in her entire life.

Santana rolled over onto her side and buried her face in the pillow, her sobs muffled by the fuchsia fabric. "I'm such an idiot," Santana whispered to the room . She continued to mope until her door was thrown open by an irate Quinn.

"Get up, get dressed," Quinn demanded, throwing back Santana's covers and opening the blinds, allowing the bright midday sun to burn Santana's red eyes. "We're going out."

"No," Santana muttered back, pulling the cover's back up over her head in a weak attempt to block out the light. Quinn huffed before removing the covers once more. Using her cheer muscles, she yanked Santana out of the bed and tossed her onto the floor.

"Bitch," Santana muttered as she stood, making her way over to the closet and pulling on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail before looking back at her friend. "There, happy?"

"Very," Quinn answered, nodding. "Now come one, we're going to get you out of this house. I let you mope for a month, but now you're going to chin up and win your girl back."

The mention of Brittany made Santana's lip quiver again. "Brittany doesn't want me, Q," Santana reminded her friend softly. "She broke up with Wheels McGee and she  _still_ doesn't want to be with me."

Quinn sighed. "San, she still wants you. It's obvious to everyone except for you."

"If she still wanted to be with me, why doesn't she come up and say something about it?"

"Well maybe if you didn't act like she has the plague every time she's in the same room as you, she'd be able to tell you! I'm sick of this, Santana! She loves you and you're too stubborn to let her back into your life!"

Santana went silent and looked at the floor, sniffling slightly. Quinn sighed before going over and wrapping her arms around her friend in a comforting hug. "Come on, let's get to practice. Just try talking to her today, okay? Please?" Santana let out a ragged breath before nodding. "Good. Let's go."

OoOoOo

Brittany was a nervous wreck as she picked Artie up for the weekly Saturday glee practice at Rachel's house. Artie and Brittany were on surprisingly good terms since their breakup, seeing as it had been a mutual agreement. Brittany knew how Artie still felt about Tina, and Artie had always known that Brittany was madly in love with Santana, and once Tina and Mike had split up, it was obvious that Artie would want to go after the girl he was crazy about.

"Hey, Artie," Brittany greeted as she helped her friend into the car.

"Hey, yourself, Brit," Artie answered, "you ready for today?"

Brittany shook her head. "I'm so nervous…. What if she was telling the truth when she said she didn't really love me and was happy to be heterosexual? Mr. Fluffy was trying to cheer me up this morning after he read my fears in my diary, but he wasn't able to help at all. I don't want Santana to leave me again." She bit her lip. Artie reached over and placed his hand over hers on the emergency break. Brittany sent a small smile his way. "I miss her so much," she admitted in a small voice.

"I know you do, Britt. I'm sure she'll love the song." Brittany nodded before turning her focus back on the road. The rest of the car ride was in silence.

Once the duo had reached the Berry household, they saw that they were the last to arrive. They went in through the sliding glass doors in the basement to see everyone sitting on the couches waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Brittany went and sat down next to Santana only for the Latino girl to glare at her and cross her arms, leaning her body in the opposite direction.

"Why are you still mad at me, San?" Brittany asked softly, her eyes searching Santana's face for any sign of the love she so desperately hoped was still there. Upon getting no response, Brittany sighed sadly. "Fine," she whispered, her now glossy eyes cast towards the ground.

After a few more minutes, Mr. Schue finally arrived. "Sorry I'm late, guys," he apologized, taking off his jacket and putting it a stool next to the bar in the Berry's basement. "I got caught up helping Emma move in to her new apartment." He blushed at the mention of the councilor before clapping his hands together and facing his students. "Okay! So this week's assignment was to admit something that you haven't been able to say in words. Who wants to go first?"

Shyly Brittany raised her hand. Mr. Schue looked at her with wide eyes. Brittany never volunteered to sing. "Go ahead Brittany," he said after a moment. The dancer stood up and handed the music to Brad before moving in front of her teammates. Her eyes locked with Santana's as she started to speak. "San, I know you're still mad at me, and I don't know if this'll change anything but….. this song is for you." She took a deep breath and started to sing.

_A drop in the ocean,_ __  
_A change in the weather,_ __  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._ __  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_ __  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_ _  
_ _'Cause you are my heaven._

_I don't wanna waste the weekend,_ __  
_If you don't love me, pretend_ __  
_A few more hours, then it's time to go._ __  
_And as my train rolls down the East coast,_ __  
_I wonder how you keep warm._ _  
_ _It's too late to cry, too broken to move on._

Santana's emotionless expression was enough to make Brittany doubt her song choice. She felt her eye's start to well up with tears as Santana glared at the ground with such hatred Brittany was surprised that it didn't catch on fire. She took a deep breath before continuing.

_Still I can't let you be,_ __  
_Most nights I hardly sleep._ _  
_ _Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_Just a drop in the ocean,_ __  
_A change in the weather,_ __  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._ __  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_ __  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_ _  
_ _'Cause you are my heaven._

_Misplaced trust and old friends,_ __  
_Never counting the regrets,_ __  
_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all._ __  
_and New England as the leaves change;_ __  
_The last excuse that I'll claim,_ _  
_ _I was a girl who loved a woman like a little girl._

_Still I can't let you be,_ __  
_Most nights I hardly sleep,_ _  
_ _Don't take what you don't need, from me._

_A drop in the ocean,_ __  
_A change in the weather,_ __  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._ __  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_ __  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_ _  
_ _'Cause you are my_

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_ __  
_Heaven doesn't seem far away._ __  
_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no_ __  
_Heaven doesn't seem far away._ __  
_It's just a drop in the ocean,_ __  
_A change in the weather,_ __  
_I was praying that you and me might end up together._ __  
_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,_ __  
_But I'm holding you closer than most,_ __  
_'Cause you are my heaven._ _  
_ _You are my heaven_

The tears were flowing freely as Brittany finished her song. Santana still refused to look at her friend. Brittany's heart broke as she realized that Santana's lack of emotion must mean that she no longer had feelings for her. She let out a broken sob before rushing out of the basement back towards her car, her vision blurred by the heated liquid. She drove home, running into her house where she crashed into her mother.

Alarmed by Brittany's tears, Mrs. Pierce asked, "What happened, Brittany? What's wrong?"

"I waited too long, momma," Brittany sobbed, burying her face in her mother's neck.

"Too long for what?" She wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her close.

"I waited too long to tell Santana that I'm in love with her," Brittany admitted softly, her voice shaky. "I waited too long and she doesn't want me anymore." She started to cry harder. "I love her so much, momma."

OoOoOo

Back at Rachel's house, everyone was looking at Santana in shock. "Santana, do something!" Quinn urged angrily. "Brittany basically told you that she's in love with you and wants to spend her life with you, and you completely blocked her out!"

"What the fuck, Lopez?" Puck asked, looking at the ex-cheerio. "You're going to completely lose any chance that you've ever had if you don't go and get your girl back!"

Santana didn't hear what her teammates were saying to her. She was too busy thinking about the words to the song. Suddenly, it all hit her. Brittany was in love with her. Brittany wanted to be with her. Brittany was hoping they would end up together. She had to find her. "I need to find my woman," Santana announced before she got up and went to her car.

After stopping at walmart to pick up Brittany's favorite ice cream and a stuffed duck, Santana made her way to her best friend's home. She knocked on the door nervously.

Mrs. Pierce opened the door cautiously, narrowing her eyes when she saw it was Santana. "Brittany doesn't want to see you, Santana."

"Please let me talk to her," Santana pleaded, her eyes wet.

Mrs. Pierce shook her head. "I don't know, Santana. I just got Brittany to stop crying. Why should I let you talk to her when you were the one that caused it?"

"Please," Santana asked again. "I love your daughter so, so much. I have to tell her how I feel. I need her in my life. Please let me talk to her."

The older woman sighed. "Alright. But don't make me regret my decision."

"Thank you," Santana said before making her way up the steps to Brittany's room. She knocked slowly.

"Go away," came a muffled voice through the door.

"Brittany? It's me. Please open the door," Santana asked gently, knocking again. The door opened a crack before footsteps were heard going back to the bed in the center of the room. Santana pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked over to her friend, sitting down at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment of silence. She held the duck and ice cream out to Brittany, who took the treats gingerly.

The dancer wiped at her red eyes before asking in a small voice, "Why were being so mean to me?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them sadly.

Santana moved so that she was kneeling in front of the girl. She placed their foreheads together lightly. "I'm sorry, Britt. I was just upset."

"Why couldn't you have talked to me then? I could have helped you not be upset."

Santana sighed. "No, Britt. I was upset because I couldn't be with you. I wouldn't be able to talk to you about that; it wouldn't be right."

"You could be with me though!" Brittany exclaimed. "I broke up with Artie for  _you_ and you still acted like…. Like…. I don't even know what!" The girls went silent for a moment before Brittany looked up, her eyes meeting Santana's. "San? Can… can we be friends again? I've missed you like crazy, and even if you don't love m—"

Brittany was cut off by Santana kissing her deeply. Santana cupped Brittany's face in her hands before pulling back. "Brittany, I love you more than anything in the world, okay? I've loved you since the moment I met you. Do you know why? It's because  _you are my heaven,_ " Santana said. Brittany's eyes went wide at the lyrics of the song being said. She threw her arms around Santana and pulled their bodies close together.

Santana wrapped her arms around the girl tighter, thinking how much she had missed this. She flipped them over so that she was leaning against the headboard, Brittany's head resting on her chest. Santana kissed the top of the head before whispering, "Brittany. Be mine."

"I've always been yours, San," Brittany murmered sleepily, nuzzling the side of Santana's neck. She placed a light kiss there before dozing off, tired from crying. Santana held her girlfriend contently before she, too, drifted off into sleep.

And they lived happily ever after.

 


End file.
